Automatic robotic control of paint sprayers and other forms of applicators has improved the precision and repeatability of the application of paints and other coating materials. Under certain circumstances, masking is required to achieve the desired coating of a workpiece. For example, masking can be required when only certain portions of a workpiece require coating. In another example, such masking can be required when multiple types of coating are applied over one but where portions of underlying coating remain exposed, or for example where coatings materials are applied to adjacent areas of a workpiece, delineated by a sharp line. Such masking can further be required on multiple duplicate workpieces, such as can be required during mass production of particular workpieces.